A White Christmas: the Day Before Winter Break
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: Twilight Town around the holidays was best known for its crazy blizzards every year. On the day before winter break, Sora & his friends find themselves snowed in their school until help arrives. But help can't reach them as the roads are block. S/K & more
1. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Chapter 1 – Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

**Sorry that this story got pushed back. It was mainly due to my writing of where it was leading to meaning there were many changes to this chapter.**

**Anyways, this is a short Christmas story only spawning 5 chapters and either is going to end by Christmas or by the end of this month. I wanted this type of the story for the holidays and this is a comedy. I don't know how this story will turn out but the Christmas songs the chapters are based on, it should help.**

**Genre:**** Romance/Humor**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Hayner/Olette, Tidus/Selphie, and many more!**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "A White Christmas: the Day Before Winter Break" have not been created by me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the Kingdom Hearts franchise. The plot is fictional and it is mines including the story. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

It was the last day of school before the holidays and everybody was happy. It already had been snowing in Twilight Town and there would be snowman around, kids making snow angels and the great snowball fight people love to play. Christmas shoppers would hit the stores or mall to buy gifts for somebody. But Twilight Town during the holidays was known for its crazy blizzard storms and this story begins with a group of teenagers who get snowed in their own school due to one.

**Friday - December 19, 2008**

Twilight Town had been already been covered in snow that was reaching about 4 feet already but only in some places but that didn't stop the students of Twilight High to go to school because the weather wasn't harsh today.

"Finally. It's the last day of school," Sora said.

"Not really. It's day of school before winter break," Kairi said.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter Kairi. We don't have school next week anyways."

Sora and Kairi were walking to school wearing their winter clothing to stay warm from the cold weather. The sun was barely shining as clouds mainly covered the entire town. Many students were wearing their winter clothing and the snow slowly starts to come down already during the morning.

"It's starting to snow. Hopefully it's not a sign of a blizzard. You know how Twilight Town gets that one crazy blizzard every year during winter and right now, it hasn't happen yet," Kairi said looking into sky.

"Watch what you say Kairi. You don't wanna jinx today where a blizzard does happen," Sora pointed out. He just wanted the day to be fun were you got nothing to worry about. Too bad he didn't know of what's to come.

The two then spotted Riku walking along with Tidus and Selphie. "Hey you three! Over here!" Kairi shouted out.

Riku and Tidus were looking around where Kairi's voice was coming from but Selphie knew. "Hey you guys," she said getting their attention. "She is right over there." She pointed to her left shoulder where Sora and Kairi was already walking towards them.

"Oh," they both said.

"Idiots," Selphie said looking away from them.

"Hey!" Riku complained but Selphie ignored him.

"Hey Kairi and Sora," Selphie said.

"Hey Selphie," Kairi said as they started walking to school together. "Did any Christmas shopping seeing how your family is rich?"

"Yes. Heck yes. Seeing how I'm not some spoil brat, I always buy gifts for everybody and you know how I don't like to shop last minute including the week before Christmas."

"So you got everybody's gifts already?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Me, Namine and Olette went on a shopping spree on Wednesday since our teachers didn't give us any homework on that day."

"What happened to Kairi?" Riku asked wondering where Kairi was since the girls always shop together.

"I had to take my driver's test," Kairi answered. She was the last one in her group to get a permit.

"Under these snowy conditions?" Tidus asked.

"No. The written test you."

They arrive at their school and entering in. Sora looks behind and notices the snow had gotten heavier than the last time. He was suspicious about it seeing how in a short amount of time the condition of the snow was.

Roxas and Namine were all alone on the roof where there was tons of snow. "Hey look Roxas," Namine said lying on the snow making snow angels. "Snow angels."

"Namine, you're such a child," Roxas said looking down on her.

"We're only teenagers. Time for us to enjoy it while we still can."

"School is about to start Namine. Lets go already." Roxas was already by the exit.

"Fine." Namine got up brushing off the snow on her back. The bell soon rang as Roxas was already going downstairs. "Hey wait up Roxas."

Class was about to start but everyday at Twilight High is that homeroom was first in the morning for any announcements and such. The gang was in their Christmas homeroom along with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Good morning class," the teacher said as everybody got into their seats. "Today is the last day before the holidays." The student's reaction was that they cheered at the thought. "Now I know you're stoked but there are a few announcements."

Sora was not listening to the teacher and just looked at the window. The wind outside had definitely had gotten faster as the snow was blowing fast. _"I hope that soon dies down,"_ Sora thought. Right outside the wind was getting faster and the snow was getting heavier and the sky was getting darker.

Everybody gets out of homeroom and head for their first period. "Have you guys ever notice the weather today?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. You think they'll cut school short if _the_ blizzard of the season comes?" Olette wondered.

"Yeah. They would tell us on the intercom though," Pence said.

"Did you guys do that English assignment where we have to write one short story with the theme of Christmas in it?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah," Namine answered.

"I didn't," Roxas said. "I'm already passing that class with flying colors. Even if I didn't do one assignment, I'd still get have an A."

"Smarty pants," Hayner teased.

"Whatever," Roxas said entering his class.

Sora had looked outside the window noticing the harsh weather. It had gotten worse compare to this morning. Then the lights of the school soon went out but then came back on.

"Attention students, we seem to having some technical problems to the storm outside. Please remain calm," the principal said on the intercom.

"Somebody turn on the news," the teacher asked. Sora did so turning on the TV that was behind him.

"Right now what we're seeing is that Twilight Town is completely covered by clouds and researchers say that this could be the worse blizzard of the year right here in Twilight Town," the female reporter said.

Down below the floor (the first floor) where the freshman classes were, the windows were completely covered by the snow. A student notices that the windows already had cracks in it. "Teacher, I think we should get out of here. This window looks like its about to break," the male student said.

"What?" the female teacher said checking up on it. The crack soon got bigger and she told the students to leave immediately. Students from other classes were also evacuating. Teachers soon close the door locking it when the sounds of windows break.

"Students and teachers of Twilight High School. I announce that classes are cancelled due to a breakout of snow on the first floor and you are to remain calm and warm as possible when help arrives to get us," the principal said on the intercom. The principal gets the school telephone to call for help but the lines were dead. His office was on the top floor where the senior classes were. He looks outside his window and notices that the telephone poles had fallen to the ground.

"Students remain calm and don't do anything drastic," Sora's teacher said. "Please remain seated." The teacher goes out and sees the freshman students coming up the stairs. The adults told them that they can chose any place to stay as long they are above ground level.

"I blame you for this weather," Sora said pointing out to Kairi.

"Hey. Don't act like that when there is a big problem on right now Sora," Kairi snapped.

"Sorry Kairi," he apologized. Kairi turned back her head facing the board.

"But did it had to be on this day?" She just went to him and slaps him in the face.

"That'll teach you," Kairi implied taking her seat pulling out her phone texting to Namine.

Due to the breakout of snow on the first floor and the blizzard of the year, the students and staff were snowed in school and had to wait help to arrive. But help can't reach them due to the storm and the roads to the school have all been blocked. Going outside was suicide for anybody because you'll freeze to death. Roxas and his friends were stuck in their class because they couldn't leave. They had to do something instead of just playing cards.

"You keep winning Namine. There is no point in playing spoons if you keep winning like this," Hayner complained putting his cards down.

"Well this is all we have right now. Besides," Namine said looking at her teacher. "We can't even leave the class without being in _danger_. Kairi text me that her teacher is letting them go as long they don't endanger themselves."

"That's not fair. Our English teacher is the fun one and what we got is some old math teacher," Hayner shouted.

"Hayner! Keep your voice down," his teacher said.

"Why can't we leave? Ms. Stephens let her students go and I heard that all the other classes let the students out." Hayner then heard students outside their class talking and walking by the class window in the hallways.

"Well I'm not like other teachers," the teacher said.

"That's it!" Hayner headed for the door opening it. "Come on guys."

Hayner's friends soon follow and all the others were looking at each other. Then suddenly they got out of their seat and head for the door.

The teacher just scoffed. "Teenagers." He noticed that nobody was in the class. "We'll no one to take care. Time to go to the teachers lounge." He sprinted out the class.

"Kairi, where you guys?" Namine asked on her phone walking with Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence.

"Um, on the third floor where Riku is. Where are you guys?"

"On the stairs. We're coming right now." Namine closes her phone and see them right in front of her. "Kairi."

"Sora and I have been thinking. Since I didn't eat breakfast including him, we were thinking of going downstairs to cafeteria. Wanna join," Kairi offered.

"Let me think." Namine thought for about 2 seconds. "How bout no! It's way too dangerous to go there. That whole place was evacuated."

"Only the classrooms Namine. The windows will hold the snow," Sora interrupted.

"Fine. I'm too easy to get too," Namine whined as Kairi took her hand and went downstairs along with Sora and Roxas.

"You guys can stay there, we can get the food," Roxas said leaving.

"Hold on. We must not get caught," Sora said looking into the hallways was it was flooding with teachers walking by.

"I got an idea," Roxas thought. He went to nearest teacher and told her that the kid across the hallway, which there was, has a lighter and was going to smoke a cigarette. She actually believed him, which surprises Sora, Kairi and Namine. The four stood by the stairs hiding and watched the scene as the teacher started yelling at the student. They started laughing as she started to check his pockets and everything. The weird part was that Roxas was actually telling the truth. The student did have a lighter that took them by surprise.

"That was weird. Did you know that was there?" Namine asked.

"No I didn't. Weird huh?" Roxas said. The four just headed down the stairs when Sora tripped taking Kairi down with him and she lands on top of him.

"Ow," Kairi groaned.

"Sorry," Sora said.

"Aww Roxas. Look how they look together. They're already cuddling up to keep each other warm," Namine teased looking down from the scene.

"Yeah Namine," Roxas said putting his finger to form a picture frame. "I can see it now." The two laughed.

Kairi helped Sora up. "Shut up Namine," she said. "What about you and Roxas?" Now that made them stop laughing but they laughed even more.

"M-me and her? Y-you gotta b-be joking Kairi," Roxas said in between laughs.

"Yeah Kairi. We can never be together," Namine said holding back her laughter going down the stairs facing her. "Lets go already." Then Roxas and Namine started to head for the cafeteria.

"Can you believe those two," Sora said looking at them. Kairi wasn't paying attention to what he said. She just looks at her hand and notices that she and Sora and were still holding hands. It made her blush a little.

"Kairi?" Sora said.

"Yeah."

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Right." She let go of his hand and followed him. She felt something in her like a jolt when she touched Sora's hand. She thought that maybe she was growing to like him more than a friend. She didn't know what to think. But when Namine teased them she fired back. She knew Namine had a crush on Roxas but she saved herself by laughing along with Roxas. Lucky her.

The others were waiting until Riku saw them coming up with a bunch of food in their hands that were from breakfast this morning. "Thank god," he said going up to them taking bagel package. Their friends rushed in taking some also.

"Okay enough already," Roxas said keeping the rest for he as did Sora, Kairi and Namine did. They all just sat on the third floor eating in the hallway. Everybody looked at them wondering where they got the food but they ignored them. The time they finished Kairi was about to say something that involved all of them.

"That was good." Kairi said finishing her egg roll. "Now that we're done, we all get to do the stuff we wanted to do." She was getting excited.

"You mean pull pranks on all the teachers we hate?" Roxas asked with a happy look in his face.

"Okay, two things," Kairi added. Sora just gave her a 'what the heck is she thinking' look.

"What did you have in mind?" Sora asked.

"Well first lets all play a game and just any game. A game that takes strategy and brains," Kairi said.

"You mean play hide and go seek anywhere we want in here don't you," Riku guessed.

"Damn you. You ruined it," Kairi complained.

"But Kairi, we already knew you wanted to do this. After all, if we were in a horror film, this school would offer the best hiding spots," Pence said.

"Yeah your right. There are place we haven't explored yet. And the rules are that any friends we also have, that include Yuna and the others, can play. Everybody have their phones?" Hayner said getting the idea. Everyone did taking it out. "Put it on vibrate and call the person whoever has to seek, to tell whoever has joined the game also." Everyone liked the idea but also knew that they didn't want to be the one to seek.

"Then all right. Let's play. See ya," Kairi said dragging Sora with her to find a place to hide.

"What's wrong with her?" Olette asked Namine.

"They had a moment when we went to get food. They are in such complete denial." Namine was looking at the two heading up the stairs.

"Aww. See ya Namine," Olette said running off also.

"Wait Olette. I'll come with you," Hayner said running to her.

"Don't leave me guys," Pence said.

"Hey! I thought we were in this together leaving Selphie behind," Namine said. Selphie just gasped of what she just said.

"Well Namine. Seeing how you left me to do the dishes with your mom," Selphie remembered. "I'll be going. Later." With that, she too ran off to hide.

"But guys," Namine whined. The others soon ran off, as she was the last one was to seek. "Great. I'm all by myself."

"No your not," a male voice said. Namine looked behind her to see Roxas. "I'll help you find them."

"You're so sweet Roxas. Thank you." The two then started their big hide and seek game. It was like winter wonderlands where they are were going to have fun.

* * *

**I felt good about this story. It maybe be short but I'll have fun writing it. My current KH story, "Not Your Ordinary High School Story" is put on hold until the winter break. I need to catch up on my writing.**

**All chapter titles are based on a Christmas song as each chapter has a meaning to those songs.**

**Chapter Titles:**

**- Chapter 2 – Winter Wonderland**

**- Chapter 3 – All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**- Chapter 4 – Silent Night**

**- Chapter 5 – This Christmas**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 2 – Winter Wonderland**

**You guessed it. This entire chapter mainly covers the gang's big game of hide and go seek with Roxas and Namine left to find the others and if any other their friends ask to join, they must be informed making the game more harder and exciting.**

**Oh and, thank you, Caitlyn-4479 for reviewing this story.**

**Genre:**** Romance/Humor**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Hayner/Olette, and many more!**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "A White Christmas: the Day Before Winter Break" have not been created by me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the Kingdom Hearts franchise. The plot is fictional and it is mines including the story. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

Now it was the gang's big game and hide and go seek. They could hide anywhere they want and there were no rules. All phones were put on vibrate so Roxas and Namine didn't cheat by just calling them. This game wasn't an ordinary game of hide and goes seek. It probably was the best one to be played as.

Namine and Roxas were looking around the second floor when her phone started to vibrate, which meant her other friends have also joined the game. She just moaned seeing now more people were joining in. Stupid Hayner. She opens her phone and receives a text from Tidus and Olette. Tidus said that their friends, Yuna, Paine and Rikku and joined in the game while Olette texted that their senior friends, Cloud, Aerith, Leon, and Tifa had joined as well. Namine just moaned even louder. They were probably calling them to make it harder for her.

"Why oh why?! That was so fast and we just started!" Namine closed her phone angered by this.

"Calm down Namine," Roxas said trying to keep her calm. "We'll search each and every single floor. That way, this game will seem much easier."

"Thank you Roxas for your smarts. I've actually never thought about that. What would do without you?"

"Be failing almost every class," he blurted out.

Namine just slapped his arm. "Hey! That's not nice. I didn't fail my art class."

"That's because that is the one thing your good at that I'm not."

"Can we just go already?" Then her phone vibrated again meaning somebody had joined. "When will this madness end?" The text she got was from Riku that Wakka had also joined in the game. She just gave out the same response like before. She just wanted this joining thing to end already.

Riku closed his phone with Wakka by his side. The two were in Sora's classroom hiding. Wakka wanted to turn off the lights but Riku said that it would make too obvious seeing how all the other classes were still light up. Then they heard footsteps near the classroom.

"Shoot," Riku whispered. "Hide somewhere. I don't wanna be the first one to be found first." With that said they scatter around the room picking a place to hide. Riku finds an empty closet that could only with one person. Wakka tried to get in but Riku just pushed him away. "Find your place Wakka." He struggles causing him to fall over knocking a desk down.

Namine and Roxas heard a crash in one of the classrooms. "You think its one of them?" Namine asked.

"Could be? Lets check it out," Roxas said.

Wakka soon got up as Riku closed the closet door. He was in a state of panic as heard footsteps approaching the door. He couldn't think straight and just hide under a jacket hanged by a coat rack. The door was about to open when Wakka threw something hitting the switch turning off the lights as Namine and Roxas enter in.

"Oh look, the lights are off in this class but not the other," Namine acting like it wasn't suspicious. She looks to her right and sees a figure already hiding under a coat. She whispered to Roxas that Riku also had to be in this room seeing how there was a desk knocked over. "Spilt."

"Gotcha," Roxas said going into another direction.

Riku was in the dark closet where he can only see a small glimpse of light between the closed doors. He was breathing heavenly as his adrenaline was pumping fearing he would not get caught. His luck seems to be running out, as there wasn't light anymore. He heard the sound of someone grasping the door handle.

"Hey Namine," Roxas called out.

"Yeah," she said.

"Lets see what's behind door number one." Roxas flung the door open but no one was in it.

"Yes Roxas, there is no one in there."

Roxas thought there was somebody in there. He looked into more and noticed that there was a black coat covering something. "Do you think we're stupid?" Roxas pulled it revealing Riku.

"No. Not really," he said getting out. "What about Wakka? Isn't he in here?"

"Well that is what we've been waiting," Namine said standing by the coat rack revealing Wakka now. "We just wanted to find you first and you two are the worst players considering you just got caught in only the first ten minutes into the game."

Sora and Kairi were on the third floor still finding a place to hide. Sora didn't know why Kairi had dragged him along. Still, that moment at the stairs was still in his mind. He couldn't shake the image. Him being on Kairi and them holding hands still when they both got up. He felt warm hearted about it of her presence right now. Sora's was brought back to reality when Kairi tried to get his attention.

"You think we should hide in the vents?" Kairi suggested looking at one.

"Are you crazy?" Sora said. "In there could be hot and I don't want to be sweating in there." He complained saying they needed a good hiding spot. The school probably turned on the heater to keep the school warm from the blizzard.

"Okay jeez," Kairi said. "I was only suggesting. Got a better one than?" Sora didn't know where to hide either. Right below them was Namine and Roxas and they were in need of a hiding spot even if they were the first to run off. Sora was thinking and then thought of a place.

"Kairi?" he called to.

"Yeah?" she said. Kairi looks at Sora who was looking at two snowmen.

"Yes. Lets do it," she said going the two snowman figures.

Namine, Roxas, Riku and Wakka walk out of the classroom on their search for the others. "Where could the rest be?" Namine wondered. "I know Sora and Kairi went up the to the third floor but now I hear Yuna and her gang had also joined in the game. Well the fact that Cloud and them joined and the text was from Olette, then those three must be on the senior floor (the fourth floor)." The four continued to look on the current floor they are on.

Tidus was with Yuna, Rikku and Paine. It seems that everyone was hiding in groups. Nobody wanted to be alone especially in these conditions. The four were still on the second floor.

"I thought we're supposed to hide? Not run away," Yuna asked.

"Well there isn't place to hide right now," Tidus replied

"I know," Rikku said. "We'll blend in the crowd." She looked into the hallways of the school seeing many students. Nobody responded to her. It was like all you hear crickets in the background. "What?"

"Blend in?" Paine said. "We're already the students of the school."

"You're no fun," Rikku whined.

"How bout the vents?" Tidus suggested.

"Yeah," Yuna agreed but they weren't aware that the school's heater was on. The four look for a vent and get to one. It was big enough to fit them. "Give me a boast." Tidus gets down as Yuna tries to open up the vent. There weren't any teachers around as of right now. They were lucky.

Meanwhile, Olette, Hyaner, and Pence were on the fourth floor just hanging around. "You think they will come here?" Pence asked.

"Not a chance. There is only one way to get here and these stairs are the only way. When we see them, we make a run for it," Hayner answered. He then looked over to Olette who was just looking outside. The blizzard was crazy outside. The wind was probably blowing 30 miles per hour and the snow level could be getting higher but that wouldn't for a while. "Staring into the distance Olette?"

Olette went back to reality and turned to Hayner. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking," she said.

"About what?" Hayner asked walking towards her.

"Of what to do for this Christmas. I want it to be different because it has been the same for me every year. Nothing has changed," she answered.

"I can change for you. We can do many things on Christmas," Hayner replied.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like, um, we can go Christmas caroling or even throw a huge snowball fight when this storm dies down. It will be fun, I promise."

"Promise then that we'll do that stuff?"

"I promise." Olette smiled and turned back to the window looking outside.

Cloud, Aerith, Leon, Rinoa, and Yuffie weren't really playing the game their young friends were playing. They just did that for the heck of it. But of course Yuffie wanted to play and her friends didn't want to. She still had that kid at heart spirit in her.

"Can't we just play with them? There really isn't a point of playing hide and go seek if we aren't going to hide," Yuffie complained crossing her arms sitting in her desk. Her friends ignored as usual as they were just playing hangman, pictionary and other games on the classroom board. "Are you even listening?" Yuffie got up from her seat going up to them. "Hello-" Yuffie just snatched the marker from Tifa's hand. "-Are you listening?"

"Yes we are," Cloud said.

"Then why are you not listening?" Yuffie asked.

"Because we don't wanna hear you right now," Leon blurted out.

"Well I don't like being ignored."

"Yes we know Yuffie," Tifa said. "Now give back the pen. Aerith was about to get the picture I was drawing." Yuffie took a step back examining the picture she drew. She didn't know what it was. There was heart broken in two with one stick person holding a piece.

"A person who is heart broken?" Yuffie guessed.

"No. I didn't even finish the picture," Tifa explained. "Now give me that." Tifa then took back the marker from Yuffie drawing another stick person holding another piece then stared to write a letter above them. One was a C.

"Cloud," Aerith guessed.

"Yes," Tifa answered. She then started to draw another letter.

"Don't tell me-" Cloud said when Tifa drew an A.

"Aerith," Leon finished. "Figures." **(Note: I have nothing against Tifa. I like her but I just like the Cloud/Aerith pairing more)**

"I thought you like Cloud Tifa?" Rinoa asked sitting on teacher's desk.

"No I didn't. It was a guy named Zack." Tifa then gasped closing her mouth of what she just said.

"Aha! I knew it was true," Yuffie shouted pointing at her.

"W-what are you talking?" Tifa was defending herself and everybody notice that she was going red.

Back to the second floor, Namine and her friends were finally done with the second floor. They didn't find any of their friends at all. But she knew Sora and Kairi were on the third floor somewhere. She just had to find them.

"Now I know they are here," Namine said reaching the third floor looking both her left and right.

"Yeah I know. We did saw Kairi drag Sora with her, so he too has to be here," Roxas said.

"Let split," Wakka said going into another direction.

"Yeah," Riku said. "I'm going this way." He then went the opposite direction of Wakka.

"I'll take the classrooms," Roxas said going into one.

"And I'll take the hallways," Namine added. She just saw students talking to each other either about the weathers or something else she didn't know of it. She just could see the beautiful Christmas decorations. The juniors definitely had the better ones out of everyone. There was snowman, fake snow and even a tree with fake presents. The lights were lit up and it looked beautiful. But enough of the image she had, she had to get into game.

She looked around but there were no signs of any of here friends. Nothing at all. This was one heck of a game. Her feet grew tired from all the standing and walking that she hadn't had time to take a rest a little. Namine takes a sit on the ground to rest a little.

Right next to her, the snowman slowly started to move to where the stairs were but she hardly noticed it. She closed her eyes for a little a bit and didn't see that another snowman followed that other that was walking away. By the time she opens them, the two snowmen get to the stairs and one looks at her. She was about to turn her head to their direction but the snowman notice and pushed the other one down causing the two to fall down making a large crash sound.

Sora and Kairi soon come out of their snowman costume, although it really wasn't one, because Sora pushed him and Kairi down the stairs again. "Ow," Kairi groaned. "That is the second time today Sora."

"Sorry," he apologized getting up helping her up. He heard footsteps and dragged Kairi with him to hide from any view that anybody could see down the stairs.

Among the people who looked at the two broken snowmen were Namine and Roxas.

"Hmph," Roxas said. "I should've known. Those two lovebirds were in the snowmen. I totally forgot a person could fit into one of them."

"Well now we lost them," Namine said.

Hayner, Olette and Pence were laughing above as they witness the scene. "T-that was f-gunny. Sora and Kairi can c-crack me up," Hayner said in between laughs.

"Y-yeah," Olette said. "I really thought those snowmen were alive b-but it turned out to be Sora and Kairi." She was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" a female voiced said down below. The three stopped when they notice Namine.

"Oh crap! Run!" Hayner said taking off.

"Boys!" Namine called out as she started to run up the stairs. The boys followed and saw Namine looking around. "Alright guys, we've got three friends on the run. They went this way, so follow me." Then the four ran off where Hayner and the others ran off.

Hayner, Olette and Pence look behind them and saw nothing. Pence stopped catching his breath, as he never was the active type. He just enjoyed eating food. "W-wait you guys," he said. Hayner and Olette stopped.

"Come on man. We've had to hurry other wise-" Hayner stopped when Namine and the others were standing right by them. "-Take him!" Hayner pushed Pence and ran off with Olette.

"Traitors!" he yelled out.

"Yeah Pence, you're officially caught," Roxas said. "Now get behind us." Roxas just shoved him into the back of him. "Lets get them."

Hayner and Olette were running in the hallways but then Olette suddenly looking into a classroom window. Hayner looked back and went back to her. "Come on Olette. They are right behind us," he said until he looked into the window too. Inside was Tifa all red and Yuffie was making fun of her about something. The two heard running footsteps and just enter into the classroom.

Yuffie was teasing Tifa that she liked Zack and then heard the classroom door open and closed. She saw Olette and Hayner. "Hey you guys," she said.

"Hey! We're going to hide in this closet. Don't tell Namine and the others we are here," Hayner said getting into the closet including Olette. Cloud raised his eyebrow as he saw Namine swiftly opened the doors.

"Cloud my big brother, did you see Hayner and Olette?" Namine asked.

Hayner and Olette were in the closet and could hear Namine. "Cloud better not-" Olette said.

"Closet," Cloud answered.

"Crap," Olette said as Namine just opens up the doors.

"Gotcha!" Namine said. Hayner and Olette get out of the closet and glared their eyes at Cloud.

"Sorry." That was all Cloud said.

"Yes," Olette said. "I'm sure you are." She was being very sarcastic about the situation.

"Hey Leon," Riku called out. "Do you know where your little brother Sora could be?"

"I don't know. I'm just his brother," Leon answered.

"Okay. All we've got is Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Sora and Kairi. I'm sure they had traveled together," Wakka said. Then everybody in the room started to hear sounds around. They didn't know where it was coming but it sounded like someone was wheezing. It was coming from the vents. Everybody prepare themselves of what's to come until it opened up with Tidus falling down all sweating. Yuna and Rikku were sticking out the vent all grasping for air.

"I can't believe you made us go in there Tidus," Rikku complained. "They frickin' turned on the heater and you didn't know. Your lucky we even got out since we couldn't go back." Rikku then noticed everybody was looking at them. "Oh, hey everyone." She also spotted Namine. "Hey Namine. I guess game over for us."

"How the heck did you guys get over there," Rinoa asked. Yuna was about to answer when Pained pushed her and Rikku out making them land on Tidus.

"Damn it you two! I'm was frickin' suffocating in there!" she complained getting out. Tidus groaned by the pain that was being used as a cushion.

"Thank god Tidus was here," Rikku said getting up. "Thanks for breaking my fall Tidus." She then left. Yuna got up helping up Tidus but since he was in so much pain he couldn't.

"We'll just leave him," Yuna said walking to the others to explain what happened. She was explaining how they got in and they couldn't go back. They a found that went up and that they could climb it. When they did, they notice the heater and starting to sweat and so they ended up where they are now.

"I'm done with this game. It's already 12:36 and we've been playing for over two hours since school started at nine. Time to call Kairi. I'm tired," Namine said taking a seat pulling out her phone calling Kairi.

Sora and Kairi were candy bars that the teachers were giving out walking up the stairs until Kairi's phone rang. It was Namine. "Hello?"

"Hey. I give up already. I've found everybody and now we're on the fourth floor with Cloud and them along with the others. Can you guys just come up and join us?" Namine asked.

"Yeah we will," Kairi answered.

"By the way, since we left our bags downstairs, can you please bring it with you guys?"

"No. Come get it yourself." Kairi then hanged up.

"So she gave up?" Sora asked.

"Yep. The others are upstairs and they are coming to get our bags. So lets get ours and leave while they come down and get theirs."

"But we're already by our class." Kairi turned to her left and noticed it.

"Oh. Weird. Well let's get our bags." Sora and Kairi enter the classroom gathering their stuff to head upstairs. By the time to leave, their friends come down already to get their stuff.

"See ya," Kairi said to Namine walking up the stairs.

"You guys suck," Namine, said entering her class.

Sora and Kairi enter together where Cloud and them were as they were still playing pictionary. "You guys are playing that?" Sora asked putting down his bag by a nearby desk and coming towards them.

"Yeah. Rinoa is good at this game," Leon said.

"Hey Sora," Rinoa said.

"Hey Rinoa," Sora replied and then turned his attention to his brother Leon. "Hey Leon." Leon turned to his direction. "Did you get the chance to tell Rinoa that you-" Leon cut him off covering his mouth.

"What are you talking about Sora?" he said covering about the situation. Kairi was giggling watching the scene when Aerith appeared by her. "Oh hey Aerith."

"Hey Kairi. It seems you and Sora seem to be alone at this time of year." Kairi just made a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess so. So did you tell Cloud?" Kairi knew Aerith like Cloud… a lot but never got the chance to say anything.

Namine and the others soon enter into the classroom. They saw Sora getting running in circles getting chased by Leon. "Must've been something he said," Riku said.

"Probably," Roxas said as he laughed.

The game was officially over and it was one heck of a long game. Everybody was found in the game as it was easy because everybody traveled in groups. But there was somebody they forgot.

Selphie was inside a locker wondering if Namine and the others were going to find her. She thought about it but she then knew that no one was looking for her anymore. She opens up the locker but it wouldn't open. She tries again and finds herself locked in. "Hey! Is somebody out there?" There was people but they didn't know where she was. "Someone get me out of here!" She continued to call but no one was pleading to her aid.

* * *

**Now that was very fun to write. I enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter is called "All I Want For Christmas Is You" and I think you guys should know what that means.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Chapter 3 – All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Genre:**** Romance/Humor**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Hayner/Olette, Tidus/Yuna, Cloud/Aerith and Leon/Rinoa**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "A White Christmas: the Day Before Winter Break" have not been created by me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the Kingdom Hearts franchise. The plot is fictional and it is mines including the story. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

Selphie was stuck in the locker growing tired asking for help. She then thought of getting her phone. Why didn't think of it earlier. The locker was very cramped inside but she manages to get her phone until she accidentally drops it. "You gotta be kidding me!?" Since the locker was cramped, she couldn't reach or bend down for it.

Everybody else was in the classroom playing Tifa's little game of Pictionary still but this time it was battle of the sexes and of course the girls were winning over the boys. Nobody ever notices Selphie was around because they forgot about her. They have been playing so long that they did forget. It's sad that she did get herself locked in somebody's locker but she was actually in a locker on the same floor as her friends.

"I know," Tidus called. "It's a, um, rectangle!" Sora dropped his face. The new round just started and Tidus was already guessing. He just continued to draw by putting two squares in the box. It had the appearance of a DS but none of the boys knew.

"It's two squares in a rectangle!" Tidus guessed again.

"It's a DS you idiot," Cloud answered insulting Tidus.

"Thank god someone got it right!" Sora was relived. Tidus and Wakka were mainly the ones ruining their chance of winning. He takes a look at the scores and sees that the girls are ten points ahead of them were they just got five only.

"Doesn't matter," Yuffie said. "Since you guys are losing!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Hayner yelled putting his hands down on the desk.

"Bring it on then!" Yuffie yelled back.

Sora leaves giving the marker to Leon. "Please pick something that all of us would get," Sora said to him.

"I'll make sure of that," Leon answered going to the board.

"Ready, set, go!" Tifa cheered.

"Hello?" Selphie said weakly banging the door slowly again. "Somebody. Anybody." There was still no one pleading to her aid. How sad.

"Game over! You lose losers!" Yuffie cheered on smiling that the girls won.

"Yeah, whatever," Cloud said blandly going taking a seat.

"What do we do now?" Yuna asked. There was nothing else they could. Everyone's minds were blank. "It's only the afternoon and its frickin' dark outside due to that blizzard."

"What happened to pull pranks on the teachers?" Sora wondered looking at Kairi.

Kairi got up her seat. "Too lame now," she said approaching the window looking outside. "Especially in this condition."

"I know what we can do," Namine said grinning evilly.

"Oh no," Cloud moaned.

"Truth or dare!" she said. Nobody ever likes the game. Mainly because you can't lie, yet you can, but people would know. And the dare part, nobody liked that either.

"Do we have to play it? Remember your birthday party where we played the game?" Cloud asked Namine.

"Hey! That kid was in stable condition," Namine defended.

"He got food poisoning and went to the hospital," Cloud replied back.

"He's still alive," Namine replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Whatever, lets just play the game but nothing too hazardous people." Namine started to push the entire empty desk away and the others helped pushing the other ones as well. Then there was a big empty space by the window where they all could form a circle. All took a seat onto the floor forming a circle but they didn't have anything to spin with.

"I almost forgot something," Namine said going into her bag. Everybody was sitting on the floor and didn't know what she doing. She then opened up the closet closing it. A minute later she comes out.

"What did you put in there?" Tidus asked.

"Something," Namine answered. Cloud raised his eyebrow and headed straight for the closet. Namine then kicked a desk blocking the closet. She was strong enough to do it. "Don't even think about Cloud."

"Not like I'll be playing," he answered taking a sit on the big pile of desk that formed a big table.

"Fine then bro. Miss out on the fun." Namine took an empty space next to Riku. She then noticed the sudden appearance of the bottle. "Where did that-"

"Oh that," Riku said. "I got while you were in the closet."

"Oh. Well let's see who lucky number one is." Namine then spun the bottle and it ended up on her. "Psh. That was a test run. Let's try again." She was about to spin again when Riku grabbed her hand

"I don't think so," he said pulling her away. "Truth or dare?" Namine just whined.

"Truth," she answered.

"Okay. Is it true you're a virgin?" Riku asked. Everybody was started to look at him. Namine just had this look of disgusted look on her voice.

"What kind of question is that? Ask something that's appropriate," Namine requested.

"Fine, fine then. Is it true that you like somebody in this room?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It's R-. Wait! You asked do I like anybody, so next!" Namine spun the bottle again and it landed on Riku. It was time for her to plot her revenge. "The table has turned Riku." Riku was now worried. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare cuz' I told wanna tell anything," he confessed.

"Then I dare you to act all gay throughout this entire game."

"Well okay," Riku said in a girly voice snapping his fingers. Everybody was laughing at how he acts. "Bring it on girlfriend." Riku took the bottle and spins it. It soon lands on Yuffie. Everybody knew what she going to say.

"Dare!" Yuffie shouted sticking her hand in the air while standing.

"Since you're the wild child out of all of us, I dare to give a teacher a wedgie and bring back his underwear," Riku said.

"Now problemo." Yuffie then stormed off. While the others were waiting, they hear a teacher groan and footsteps fast approaching. "All done." In he finger was a teacher's underwear.

"Okay Yuffie," Tifa said. "You can get it out now."

"Okay." Yuffie just threw behind without looking as it hit somebody right in the face making the girl scream going off into random directions and later knocked over by a big fat boy. Yuffie was watching the scene. "What the heck?!" She then looked away. "Well anyhow, I'm done. It was no easy task but it was fun. Who is next?" Yuffie spun the bottle. With so much people in the room, it probably was going to take a while for everyone to go.

It then landed on Paine. "Alright. I'll go with dare too Yuffie," she said getting up.

"I want you to go to the teacher's and steal all the food and snacks. You can bring a prisoner if you want to but that person has to carry all the snacks." Paine just smiled. She knew who to bring.

"Let's go Rikku." Paine brought her up locking arms with her.

"Wha-what? Bring Yuna with you," Rikku said trying to get out but Paine was stronger than her. Yuna was laughing in amusement. "Yuna help!"

"Go on you two. Bound. Do whatever," Yuna said guiding the two the door. "Don't forget to bring cheetos." Yuna then closed the door.

"Awww," Rikku moaned.

"Come on. Let's go," Paine said dragging her by her feet.

"But I don't want to carry all those snacks." Rikku was whining as Paine dragged her.

"While we wait," Yuna said. "I'll spin the bottle." She spun the bottle as it just kept spinning and spinning and so on. Later it landed on Leon. "This is a twist."

"Why?" Leon questioned.

"Because I've always wanted to ask this but since Christmas is coming, I'll change it a little. Now then, whom do _you_ want for Christmas Leon? And what I mean by that I mean a person. An actually person." Yuna had got him trapped now. Sora had a smile on his face. He knew whom he wanted to be with.

"U-um. The one I want for Christmas is um…" Leon was nervous. Everybody was looking at him and Rinoa was in the room. He couldn't just admit he liked her.

"Aw, come on Leon. I know what your gonna say. Do you want me to tell her?" Sora asked.

"Heck no!" Leon said.

"So say something," Sora replied.

"Whatiwantforchristmasisrinoa." He said fast that nobody got it.

"Say that again," Yuna asked.

"Nope," Leon declined. "You asked, I answer but you didn't say how I should answer." Leon then just spun the bottle as it landed on Tidus.

"Dare me Leon!" Tidus said in excitement.

"I dare you to kiss Yuna." Yuna then blushed at the thought.

"Can I have another one?" Tidus asked

"No. You have to kiss her. I dared you cuz' you asked me," Leon answered. Tidus went to Yuna and brought her up. The two looked at each other and looked away. They didn't want to it right here. Everybody was staring and it was a dare. Tidus bent down closing his eyes as Yuna closed hers and their lips met each other. It was going to be a quick kiss but then they started to get into.

It made a sensational feeling to Yuna feeling the warm lips of his and he was a good kisser. She then put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss the feel the pleasure he was giving to her as did she. It felt all good like she was standing in field of daisies with just the two of them and no one else. But that little got interrupted when Tifa pulled Yuna away.

"Enough of your fantasies Yuna," Tifa said pulling her away. "Time for someone else to tell the truth or given a dare." Yuna was a little mad at her. She pulled her away from what could've been the perfect moment for her. She was all red. Tidus was smiling and just took his on the floor. He then spun the bottle without looking at it because his was just looking at Yuna.

The bottle then stopped pointing at Pence. "Truth," he said. Tidus wasn't paying attention. "Tidus?" Pence waved his hand in front of him but nothing. "Hello? Snap out it your daydreams damn it." Pence then shake him.

"S-sorry. What was that?"

"Truth."

"Why do you eat so much food?" Tidus asked.

There was a short awkward silence. "Because I love all sorts of food no matter what it is as long it taste good. When I see something I like, I want it bad."

"You mean it's like your own version of crack?" Rinoa asked.

"I guess you can say that if you put it that way," Pence answered.

"Odd," Kairi said.

"Well that's about it. Let me spin the bottle," Pence said as he spun the bottle and it soon landed on Kairi. Kairi was now worried. She would take either truth or dare as long it didn't relate to Sora. She was hoping that it didn't relate to him.

"Truth."

"I know what to ask." Kairi was no worried. Was he going to ask if she liked Sora? Kairi thought of all the possibilities he would ask.

"What are getting me for Christmas?" Kairi was relieved although her friends weren't happy. They thought Pence was going to ask if she liked Sora but too bad since Pence ruined it.

"It's supposed to be a surprise but I'm getting you Wii Fit." Everybody laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny," Pence defended. "I'm glad to be chubby."

"Oh Pence," Hayner said head locking him. "We're just teasing you. You're chubby but you're our chubby friend." The laughter soon died down. "Enough of this and spin the bottle Kairi." The bottle kept spinning and it landed on… Roxas.

"Dare," he said. Kairi smiled. Her revenge now came. It was time for Roxas and Namine to get closer to each other.

"I dare you to sit behind Namine, wrap your arms around her, sing her 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey a little and stay like that until the end of the game."

"Why you little-" Namine got cut off.

Kairi then decided to just do an evil laugh. "Don't blame me Namine. Blame yourself." She then laughed evilly again. Roxas got up and sat behind Namine wrapping his arms around her singing her the chorus of the song only. Namine was blushing bad and everyone could see it except for Roxas because he was behind her. She could feel Roxas around her as he was warm keeping her cool. She felt all good inside as he sang to her and he had a good voice. She never knew he could sing. He then stopped singing. She didn't wan to stop but the dare wasn't over as he had to stay in the position he is in until the game was over.

"Can you spin it Namine?" Roxas asked. He was smiling and was actually glad Kairi dared him to do this.

"Sure," Namine answered spinning the bottle. She still could feel those warm arms around her as she felt all comfy. It then landed on Aerith. She knew what to do as long it was dare because she had planned this since the start. "Truth or dare Aerith?"

"H-hello?" Selphie said weakly banging the door slowly again. "A-anybody?" There was still no one pleading to her aid. All the students in the hallway were ignoring her.

"Well I have been playing it safe too much, so I say dare."

"Thank god. I dare you to go into the closet with my brother and play heaven."

"W-what?!" Aerith was shocked. She knew what Namine wanted to do. For her to have alone time with Cloud.

"Just do it."

"But I'm not even in the game," Cloud defended.

"True but Aerith is and I dared her to go into the closet with you. After all, I've have put something special in there," Namine replied. "Guys, help me out." The girls dragged Aerith pushing her into closet as did the guys forcing Cloud to go inside too.

"This is not right. I won't do it!" Cloud yelled but all the boys put together was strong except for Leon. "Leon, a little helps here?"

"Nope. Plus, you do need time with Aerith. Have fun." Leon waved smiling at him.

"Tell Rinoa that you l-" Cloud was cut off when Namine slam the door on him before he could finish his sentence. Namine then got a desk to block the door trapping them inside.

"What did you put in there?" Kairi asked Namine.

"What do you think seeing how I know Cloud is head over heels for Aerith?"

"Mistletoe in there with just them. Good one," Olette said.

"Well I'm gone, see ya," Wakka said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Rinoa asked.

"Going to check up on my other friends. Later." Wakka then left the room.

"Man! I had a good dare for him," Hayner whined.

Cloud and Aerith were stuck in the closet but they couldn't see anything. It was too dark to see anything. Aerith just used hands to feel and felt the doorknob. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. She though they blocked of it. "Please! Can you let us out?"

"They won't let us out," a male voice said.

"Aah! Cloud?"

"Well who else is in here?" he asked.

"Well I can't see you." Aerith tried again looking for him to see if she can feel his spiky blond hair.

"Ow!" Aerith actually hit him on the face.

"Sorry." She found him but then she needed to find the light switch. It could be by the door, so she tried there. The lights turn on and notice there is barely anything in the closet.

"She did not," Cloud said looking up.

"What is it?" Aerith wondered looking up as well. What the two could see is a mistletoe. Namine had set them up. "She set us up!"

"Well you're the one who didn't play safe. You could've gone with the truth."

"Yeah but I always go for truth. I never go for the dare. Maybe it's because I'm too nice?"

"You are Aerith. You are a sweet caring girl and any guy would want you." Aerith looked away blushing red for Cloud not to see.

"R-really?" She was stuttering. Cloud did want to be her boyfriend. He didn't like anybody at all in school until Aerith came. She was a new student last year and the two became real close. Of course, Namine was teasing him about the whole thing including his friends.

Right outside the door, Namine had a baby monitor on listening to what was going on the closet. The gang was around Namine close to hear what they were saying forgetting to play truth or dare. That was the other thing she put inside besides a mistletoe. She needed to listen to what they were saying. "Yes," Cloud said on the monitor. The gang was just smiling and giggling as they listen on in.

"This is just gold," Yuffie said.

"Sssh!" Tifa whispered. "This is getting good."

"We're here!" Paine said opening the door with Rikku carrying a pack of food and snacks that had cover her whole front.

"C-can I d-drop these off now?" Rikku was struggling the hold everything. Sure it didn't look heavy but if you were carrying it, then it would be heavy.

"Sure," Paine answered. "Right across the classroom where everyone else." Rikku whined. She slowly walked her way to the other side without spilling any food and was successful.

"Come on get it," Rikku said as everyone started to grab snacks, not the food, which would be saved later. "What's going on? Where is Cloud and Aerith?" she asked her friends.

"In the closet where we locked them inside since Namine dared her to go with Cloud," Riku answered. He got rid of his gay voice and went back to normal because no one was paying attention to the game anymore. It was all about Cloud and Aerith because this is the first time Cloud has like anybody.

"Oh, oh, let me listen." Rikku was excited. It was like they were watching a movie except no visual, just sound.

"So long do you think they are going to keep us here?" Cloud asked leaning on the wall sitting on the floor. Aerith just leaned on the door sitting too.

"I don't know. Maybe until they find out till something happens."

"Damn my sister!"

"Don't blame your sister. She is sweet like you." Aerith then covered her mouth. Their friends outside were getting into this as they begin to eat their snacks faster.

"You think I'm sweet?" Cloud asked. He never was sweet much. Only his sister would see that and that was rare.

"Yeah. Remember that time around Christmas last year when I was still new?" Aerith asked. Cloud didn't have a clue. "You know, that time you invited me to bake a cake." While Namine was listening, she did remember that moment and it was very memorable.

"_We could stack the cake and make it like a snowman," Aerith suggested. "And then we could even add a hat." Aerith grabbed some random and put it on herself. "Also, we could use forks for the hands and it can be use to eat the cake." Aerith has a creative mind but Cloud didn't want to make a big cake. He just wanted something simple._

"_What happen to making a simple cake with a Christmas theme? Not a wedding cake," Cloud asked._

"_Forget that. We can ask for help to make the other two. Call Namine down." Cloud did so and just went to the stairs._

"_Namine!" he called out._

"_What?!" she yelled out._

"_Aerith and I need help, so come down when you're ready!"_

"_Got it!"_

"_She's coming," Cloud said going back to the kitchen._

"_Great," Aerith said pouring the flour into a bowl and got some on him hands. "I want you to get the other bowl." Aerith took her hand to point but she ended up flicking the flour in Cloud's face. Aerith just gasped. "I'm so sorry Cloud."_

"_It's okay," he said going to the counter._

"_I didn't mean it."_

"_I know. Because I can do this." He took a chunk of the mix and flicks it in her face. Aerith gasped._

"_Then I rather flick back at some back on purpose." Aerith took a handful and threw into his face. "Now we're really even." Cloud just looked at her and started to throw the flour as did she. They were having a flour fight. All of them were cover in flour making a huge mess in the kitchen but they didn't care. They were having fun._

"_I'm going to get you Aerith," Cloud said carrying the bowl as Aerith was running from him. Namine then came in onto the scene._

"_Hey guys. How it is-" Namine was interrupted when Cloud threw flour in her face. Aerith used as a shield._

"_Sorry Namine," Aerith apologized._

"_Don't worry," Namine said wiping her face and then put her hand in the cake mix. "Because you're getting this." Namine just wiped the cake mix all over face. Aerith could taste the chocolate and feel the thick sticky mix._

"_Namine," Aerith groaned._

"_Good one sis!" Cloud cheered. Aerith then took the whole cake mix bowl and dump it on Namine. She just gasped and removed the bowl from her head. The mix was all over her and in her hair. Then the three started to throw all the ingredients at each other having a food fight now. Good thing Cloud and Namine's parents were home but of course they still got in trouble._

Cloud and Aerith were laughing together remembering it. It sure was fun for the three of them. Aerith then turned her attention to the mistletoe again. "Does this mean we have to kiss since we're under one?" she asked.

Behind the door, their friends were listening closely on the conversation. "You think they'll kiss?" Yuna asked.

"They have to. It would romantic if this happened all on winter," Namine answered.

"Shut up! They're getting there," Leon said.

"Um, if you want to Aerith?" Cloud asked. The two got up and got close to each other underneath the mistletoe. "Do you?" Aerith nodded.

"I'm doing it because I like you Cloud," Aerith admitted. Cloud widens his eyes shocked what she just said. He was happy. She felt the same way like he did and just went and kissed her. He felt all happy inside and warm. She actually liked him and he did too. They were enjoying a heated passionate kiss and came out for breathing.

"Will you be my girlfriend Aerith?" Cloud asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she answered kissing him again. Then the two heard a loud cheer somewhere. It wasn't from outside. It was from a certain item. Cloud saw what it was.

"You've been listening the whole time?!" he asked on the baby monitor.

"Yep," Namine answered. "Now we'll let you guys out." She turned off the monitor removing the desk opening it to reveal the two. They were holding hands as their friends.

"This will be a great story to tell your children when I become an auntie," Yuffie said in excitement. The two just blushed. Meanwhile, there still something else going on.

"H-h-ello?" Selphie said weakly. "There has to be someone." Then somebody opened the door for her. Finally somebody answered her prayers. But she came out flat on her face when she was released in her little prison. She got up thanking the person looking for the other to give them the piece of their minds for forgetting about her.

"It's already six 'o' clock and there isn't going to be help. I guess we'll be stuck in here until tomorrow," Rinoa told Leon.

"Yeah. The blizzard still hasn't die down and it's already approaching night. You think the school would do something to take care of us throughout the night?"

"I'm sure they would. Hey Leon?" Leon then looked at her.

"What was it that you said so fast? I wanna know who you want for Christmas. I can help you get together whoever this person is." Leon didn't know how to answer. He was about to answer when Selphie flung the door open revealing herself to her friends with an angry look on her face.

"I can't believe you guys forgot me!" she yelled and then looked at Namine. "Namine!" She then started to approach her.

"Namine isn't here. She went off to get food," Namine lied hiding behind Roxas.

"W-what?" Roxas said.

"You are so dead Namine!" Selphie was angry as hell. She was going to slap Namine but then all the lights suddenly went off and she tripped flat on her face but no one saw.

"Come on! Could this day get any worse?!" Hayner complained.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone. We will have a Sora and Kairi moment next chapter and it should be big because they are a main couple pairing. I just want to do the others one first.**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas!**

**Next chapter: Silent Night**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	4. Silent Night

**Chapter 4 – Silent Night**

**You know, I've always wanted to try these funny pre-things with the characters. So here it is:**

**LunarWriter:** Sorry I couldn't update because of writer's block. I had the gotten the ending and concept but I didn't know what scenes should have been it to make this chapter. (Sora, Kairi and Roxas come in)

**Sora:** What cha doing?

**LunarWriter:** Just telling my readers I've didn't update cuz' I've had writer's block

**Roxas:** No you weren't! You were being lazy! And why us?! Couldn't you do another story without us?

**LunarWriter:** (grabs a mallet and hits him into the sky) Don't expect to appearing in the sequel then!

**Kairi****:** Is there really gonna be one?

**LunarWriter:** No. (Namine walks in)

**Namine:** Have you've seen Roxas?

**LunarWriter:** Nope. Haven't seen him (Roxas then comes crashing in through the roof)

**Roxas:** I'm going to kill you! (Begins running towards him)

**LunarWriter:** Take care of the rest Namine. Later (runs off and Namine sweat drops)

**Namine:** Okay, to people who like reading Inuyasha fanfics on this site, the author's sequel, "One Missed Call 2: Inuyasha Version" has premiered today. Check it out!

**Genre:**** Romance/Humor**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Hayner/Olette, Tidus/Yuna, Cloud/Aerith and Leon/Rinoa**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "A White Christmas: the Day Before Winter Break" have not been created by me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the Kingdom Hearts franchise. The plot is fictional and it is mines including the story. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

Now where were we in our little Christmas story? Ah yes, after their game of truth and dare, many things had happen because of that game. Tidus and Yuna enjoyed a wonderful kiss, there were funny dares made, Leon is still hiding his feelings for Rinoa and Cloud and Aerith has just gotten together. But of course, there were still a few left that needed to get together. Although, the power went out in the school and with it being nighttime already, everyone could barely see each other.

It was pitch black and there were a few screams that could be heard in the school. The heater in the school also had turned off, which meant that there was a blackout in the whole school. "Are you guys still there?" Rinoa asked not seeing a thing.

"Rinoa?" Yuffie called out when she tripped on Selphie body. "Ouch!"

"Hey you guys?" Tifa asked sticking her hands out to feel anything. "I can't see you." Then she bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" Cloud said.

"Can all of you just stop moving?!" Sora yelled. He noticed already that his friends were getting hurt. Then in the back of him, he saw lights coming from the hallway. He tries to look through the classroom window and see the adults illuminating the hallways. A teacher then came in their room giving them a big flashlight that lighted up the whole room.

"Be safe you guys," the teacher said leaving the room to aid other students.

"Great. Now we don't have any electricity," Rikku complained. "We can't do anything."

"Hey you guys, I found something," Riku said taking out something from the closet. "A flashlight. Small but it's something." He gave each one to everyone.

"So now what?" Rinoa asked.

"Flashlight tag anyone?" Hayner suggested.

"Enough games. We're left in the dark for pete's sake," Leon complained. "And there is still a blizzard going on." Sora watched and thought something putting a grin on his face. He slowly disappeared in the darkness to get behind his brother, who happened to be by Rinoa. He then _accidentally_ tripped knocking Leon down to make him fall on Rinoa but she dodged it.

"Damn it!" Sora hissed. "I thought for sure it was going to work." He got up whipping himself walking away when his brother got up too.

"You're gonna get it now!" Leon yelled going after Sora.

"Yikes!" Sora screamed running off to the school hallways. Kairi then walked to Rinoa's side.

"You think he'll get him?" she asked her.

"Nah, Sora is much faster than him," Rinoa answered.

"Anyways, do you like Leon?" Kairi just wanted to know if she was right about Rinoa's feelings. Leon and Rinoa had the same situation as Cloud and Aerith except the two had been childhood friends when they were very young.

"W-what kind o-of question is that?" Rinoa was blushing brushing her hair.

"I mean do you have feelings?"

"What about you? You like Sora!" Rinoa yelled in the room and covered her mouth. Everyone then started to gather around Kairi.

"Yeah," Rikku stretched out. "Why aren't you guys together now? Cloud and Aerith are."

"That was just ten minutes ago," Kairi pointed out and tried to search for them. "Where are they anyway?" Nobody knew where they were until there was a small moan somewhere in the room. Tifa grabbed one of the flashlights and looked around and saw Cloud and Aerith making out in the corner.

"Geez," she said covering her face. "You get together for only ten minutes and there is already a make out session." The two got up with messed up hair and clothes.

"Right," Aerith said fixing her hair. "Sorry." Sora then came into the room with Leon still chasing him. He ran to Rinoa and told her something fast that made her blush hot red.

"What did you tell her?!" Leon was angry now.

"Ask her yourself." Sora then sat on a desk. Leon then cool down a little and knew what he told her.

"So you know?" he asked Rinoa. She didn't respond yet. She didn't know what to say.

"Um, uh, yes," Rinoa answered.

"Then I guess you don't feel the same way?" Leon turned his back on her looking the other way looking down on the ground. "I understand." Rinoa then stopped him.

"Hold up," she said grabbing his arm turning him around. "I didn't say anything yet. You haven't heard my response." Rinoa thought this would've been more romantic if she told him somewhere nice and beautiful but there was nothing beautiful or nice, instead she got the dark with the temperature slowly dropping down now. "I do like you. How could I not? You're not a talking person but I know you are more than that. You helped me get over my boyfriend."

Sora was scratching his head trying to remember anything. He then remembered that Rinoa did have boyfriend and Leon was really jealous of the relationship. Then the boy broke her heart and Rinoa came running to Leon crying.

"It was then I started to like you Leon." She then hugged him from the back feeling his warm body and strong muscles. "I want to be with you." Everybody just awed in the room.

"Yes, now they are together. Thank you Santa," Sora said. He then heard someone crying on the side of him. It was Riku.

"I-It's so beautiful. Like a s-soap opera." Small tears came out of his face as he wiped them off his face.

"Been watching too much with your mom?" Namine asked Riku crossing her arms.

"Y-yeah."

"That explains it," she replied.

"Three down! Three more to go!" Yuffie said out of the blue. Nobody knew what she meant as they looked clueless. "You know-" Suddenly there was big drop in the temperature. "Whoa! It just got cold all of a sudden." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm. Her friends noticed it too as they wrapped their arms around themselves.

"Yeah," Kairi said. "The power did went out and I guess the cold found its way through the ducts already." Then the gang saw people running across the hallway and words like: get some help, try to cover up and hurry up.

"I'll check it out," Hayner said leaving the room.

"Wait!" Olette called out. "I'm coming with you." She then ran off to him.

"So will we," Namine said bringing Roxas along.

"What do you think it is?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Kairi answered.

Hayner, Olette, Roxas and Namine see teachers running down the stairs and students running up. They look down below and see snow on the first floor. And wind blowing it. Down below, since each classroom had a window, the snow managed to break it causing a huge flood of snow on the ground floor. The wind also blew inside. Almost the entire school staff tried to cover the first floor to prevent anything bad from happening. Then they heard the principal from a megaphone telling all students take shelter in the classrooms.

"This isn't good," Hayner said.

"Well, lets go back," Roxas told him. "We have to take shelter." The four then ran back to the classroom everyone was in and entering.

"So what is it?" Paine asked.

"All the students are taking shelter in the classrooms now," Olette answered.

"Why?" Aerith asked.

"Cuz' there is a breakout of snow on the first floor," Namine answered. "Not in the classroom anymore. It's on the entire floor."

Sora just sighed. "Well we better get ready for the worse," he said.

Everyone started to get settle in as the school had lend every student a blanket, pillow and a sleeping mat. Nobody could do anything tomorrow and the building was already cold that Sora and his friends were wearing their winter coats and blanket at the same time and talked and walked around the room for a while.

"I've never thought it would be this cold," Tifa said rubbing her hands together.

"You're not the only one," Yuffie said rubbing her hands too. All the seniors were together while the rest were together talking.

"Shouldn't we get back at our siblings Cloud?" Leon asked him. Cloud thought they should. After all, the reason why he and Aerith are together is because of Namine and the same goes for Leon because of Sora. The two needed to get back at their siblings and what better way is to involve the person they liked.

"So what you had minded?" Cloud asked.

"I've got one," Yuffie said putting a grin on her face getting up. "Let me just get that mistletoe in the closet and hang up somewhere where they'll get under."

"I love her clever mind," Tifa admits. "Yet she is naïve at times and doesn't take things seriously." Yuffie got out of the closet with the mistletoe in her hands.

"Now where oh where should this go?" Yuffie questioned.

"Just hang it somewhere on the roof," Cloud answered.

"We should at least do something," Selphie suggested. "But no more hiding. I'll kill you all if that happens again."

"We said that we're sorry but Namine," Kairi pointed to her who hid behind Roxas. "Wanted the game to be over."

"You'll get you're just desserts one day!" Selphie threatened Namine. Kairi then saw Yuffie come out of the closet as she raised an eyebrow.

"Now now," Olette said. "You don't need to get mad Selphie."

"Thank you," Namine said.

"You can get back at her when we go to her Christmas party," Olette continued.

"Hey!" Namine whined.

"Hey Namine!" Cloud called out.

"What?" she asked.

"Come over here and bring Roxas with you." Namine was getting suspicious.

"Why do I have to bring him?"

"Just do it," he demanded. Namine just sighed and brought Roxas with her to Cloud them. "What is it?"

"Actually, nothing really," Cloud answered. "Except you fell directly into our trap." He then pointed up revealing her mistletoe.

"What trap?" Namine asked being dumb. She then started to walk off. "I guess there is…" Cloud then pulled her in.

"Not so fast my little sis. Time for payback," he said pushing her to Roxas. "Now kiss." Of course all of their friends were watching.

"Here we go again," Hayner said. "Pence get your camera." Hayner then used his fingers into a picture frame. "This will make a great Christmas card." Namine was in Roxas's arms. All the two did was stare at each other. Nobody said anything as nothing was heard until they saw a girl screaming across the hallway running from somebody.

"That was random," Olette pointed out. Then she saw Roxas and Namine walking off. "Hey you two!"

"Damn it!" Roxas cursed. Leon grabbed both of them and put them under the mistletoe again. It was the same situation. Just stares.

"L-let's just do this," Roxas said. Namine eyes went wide. He wanted to go through this. Was it because he just wanted to get over with? Or was it….

Namine's thoughts were interrupted when Roxas was already kissing her right on the lips. She could feel his warm lips on hers as she return the kiss back. Around them they heard cheering, a flash and soon pulled away. Namine just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"Am just like my brother," she answered.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," she replied turning her back on him. "Because I kissed someone under the mistletoe that I like."

"Who?" Namine just frowned turning back to him.

"I'm kidding Namine. I do like you."

"I like you too Roxas." Namine took his hands looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes she has adored. While that was happening, Leon told Cloud that their plan couldn't work again for Sora and Kairi since they are aware of the mistletoe now.

"We'll think of another," Cloud said. Leon just looked at him. "Somehow. It's getting late and I think everyone needs to sleep soon." Cloud then yawn looking at his watch. "Wow, ten 'o' clock already." Aerith then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm getting tired too," she said letting out a big yawn looking outside and noticed that it wasn't snowing. Which means that the blizzard it over. "Look you guys!" she pointed as she got up. All of them ran to the window and saw that the blizzard had indeed stopped.

"Thank god! It's over!" Tidus cheered, as did everyone else. All of them saw it as the clouds begin to clear up revealing the moon and sky. From all the cheering, Kairi just stopped and took a glance at Sora. She turned away when he looked at her direction blushing. She didn't know why she was now but she was.

"Maybe I should tell him before the end of the night?" she asked herself.

"Tell who Kairi?" Rikku asked her.

"Oh it's nothing," she answered. Rikku just sighed.

"Look Kairi. Just tell him when the time is right."

"Okay." Pence then told everyone to gather around and stand by the windows as the lightening look great. The moon was shining bright on their side of the school. Some desk was brought in just to sit. Pence took a table setting his camera putting the auto takes so he could get in.

"This will be a great picture to remember," Pence said pressing the button and leaves taking his position.

**(I'm just going to describe how the picture might look but you can decide for yourself where they are, as I want you guys to imagine it for real) **Everyone got into position. Sora and Kairi were back to back right in the middle and front of everyone. Yuffie stood giving a piece sign with one eye close like she was winking standing, Roxas had his arms around Namine by Sora, Cloud and Aerith were sitting on the desk with her head laying on his shoulder, Tifa just stood with a hand on her hip, Rinoa was on Leon's back, Pence was bending down by Sora and Kairi, Yuna, Rikku and Paine stood in their signature YRP position by and Hayner and Olette was sitting on a desk. Then the camera flashed taking the picture.

After that, it led to everyone wanting to take many pictures on this night. Some were funny, causal and weird. Pence were already having too many pictures that his memory was almost full. "Okay, enough you guys!" Pence said. "I think it's time for us to go to sleep." All of them started to get settle in as it was reaching midnight in 40 minutes as help was going to rescue them tomorrow morning.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully. It was almost midnight already and the moon, shaped as a crescent tonight, shined in the sky. The sky was blue and not dark blue or black. Stars were shining and the night was just nice. Although Sora couldn't sleep, he got removed his blanket getting off his sleeping mat and just went by the window to look at the wonderful night scenery.

"Can't sleep too?" a voice asked him. He turned to see Kairi.

"Oh, yeah," he answered scratching his head.

"You know, the sky is very beautiful tonight." Kairi was just looking at the sky.

"It sure does. Like you." Sora whispered that last part.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, um, to be honest Kairi, you beautiful under this light." Sora confessed but not really. Kairi was just flattered.

"Thank you Sora."

"What is wrong with me?! Just tell her how you feel!" Sora thought.

"Well I'm going to bed now. See ya tomorrow morning." Kairi walks off when Sora grabbed her hand pulling her into a kiss. Kairi couldn't help it as just melt into kiss as it finally happened. Then Sora pulled her away.

"Kairi. I know it sounds like I'm rushing but I love you." Kairi just smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Sora." The two just hugged each other. "I've always had and will. I know there is no one else out there for me besides you."

"Kairi…" Sora just smiled as the two kissed while the clear blue moonlit night shined down on them for the rest of the night and their friends.

**Saturday – December 20, 2008**

The sun was finally rising up into the sky on the town of Twilight Town. The blizzard of the century has definitely done some major damage to the whole town as it nearly covered up some one-floor houses and no power was running through the town. The snow wasn't going to melt but at least it was no safe to go outside to feel the warm sun.

Sora slowly starts to open his eyes feeling something on his chest. He looked to see it was Kairi sleeping on him. He remembered what happened last night. Kairi also started to wake up.

"Sora?" Her was raspy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is it morning already?"

"Yep." Kairi got up taking Sora's hand pulling him up. The two take a walk to check outside. The snow was high and didn't know when help was coming. Sora turns around to see that their friends are still sleeping. "They are still sleeping and it's already…" Sora grabbed Cloud's hand check his watch and dropped it without thinking. "Seven."

Cloud woke up when he felt his hand land hard. "Huh?" He and Aerith were sleeping on a wall and turns to see Sora and Kairi looking outside. "Is help coming?" He stretched his arms rubbing his eyes and then trying to wake up Aerith. "Am not sure. There is hardly any help to come but we can go outside if we go to the second floor," Sora answered.

"I'm going to the roof," Kairi said about to leave. Sora had to stop her.

"Kairi wait! What if it's filled up like down below?" he asked.

"I'm sure the roof couldn't hold all that snow," she answered. Sora just followed her as he just saw her enter the roof access. Kairi was heading up the stairs and saw the door. She took grabbed of the handle and saw Sora coming to her.

"Man do you run fast," he said.

"Well your slow," she teased.

"Haha, very funny." Kairi turn the handle and what she was that there wasn't much snow. She could easily walk through and the railings would prevent her from falling off the roof. She then saw the whole town covered in snow with the sun rising. Sora came in tripping falling into the snow. She just giggled. "That never gets old."

Sora got up rubbing off the snow on him. "So I'm clumsy." Kairi then just walks to the railing looking into the distance. Sora suddenly appears behind her.

"You know," he said. "I've never got my morning kiss." Sora heard Kairi scoffed turning to him.

"Why do you want one?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kairi then kissed him. "There you go."

Down below, every student and teacher was starting to wake up including their friends. They didn't know where Sora and Kairi were. "Where is Sora and Kairi?" Roxas asked getting up stretching his arms checking if Namine was awake but she wasn't.

"On the roof," Cloud answered folding his blanket.

"Oh, why?" Roxas asked again.

"Why you asking me? I don't know."

"Why I can't be bride's maid? You're the reason why you guys are together," Namine said in her sleep. Roxas laughed knowing she was dreaming of Cloud and Aerith's wedding.

"Looks like she is already dreaming your wedding Cloud," Roxas told him.

"Shut up," he said to him.

Tidus and Yuna were putting away their things taking some of the leftover snacks that weren't open as breakfast. "There isn't anything than these for breakfast," Tidus said.

"Keep that up and you'll be obese," Yuna said putting a chip in her mouth.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't care because no matter how much I eat, I don't get fat."

"You suck."

"That's what I love being about me."

Everyone in the room was packing up their things fixing the room also since they rearranged the desk too much and such to its normal way. "Where are Sora and Kairi?" Yuffie asked putting back a desk.

"On the roof," Cloud answered.

"Ohhhhh! I wonder what they are doing?" Yuffie said.

"Maybe bounding?" Leon guessed.

"Or kissing?" Aerith guessed also. When she said that, everyone in the room ran out like there was a real fire drill going to the roof access.

Sora and Kairi were both looking into the distance not saying a word. Sora couldn't handle it anymore. "Is this all we're going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel very good about myself just being her staring. It makes you think," Kairi answered.

"What are you thinking about? You seem so calm about it."

"About how things will turn out in the future."

"Well the future says we're going to be great husband and wife with great kids."

"Thinking about kids already? We're only sophomores."

"Hey, our teachers said think about what your future is and right now I see you with me in my future." Kairi put a smile on her face. That was probably that sweetest thing he said about her.

"I do too Sora." She then felt Sora's arms around her waist.

"Than let's just share this moment for a little bit," he said looking into the distance with her.

Rinoa was watching the scene with the door opened up a little. "How sweet."

"What's sweet? Let me see," Yuffie demanded getting her friends out of the way. She made her way pushing Rinoa aside seeing the two. She screamed as Leon covered her mouth before the two notices that they all were watching.

"You idiot!" Hayner said.

"Did you hear a scream?" Sora asked looking behind him.

"Let's check it out," Kairi said as the two walked holding hands.

"Oh shoot!" Yuffie said.

"What?" Namine asked.

"They're coming! Time to go!" Yuffie tried to leave but all of them took the whole stairwell as it was small. Everyone was pushing each other to get out when Yuffie trips bringing them all down as they land all together. They all moaned in pain when they heard the door open.

"What the heck happened here?" Sora asked.

"Um, we, we…" Riku didn't know to say.

"We were going to check where were you guys," Leon finished.

"Right," Kairi said sarcastically.

* * *

**I know you're wondering why isn't there a Hayner/Olette moment. Before you say anything, remember in chapter 2? Hayner promised do fun things with Olette. Well that will happen in the last chapter in a little flashback.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please**_


	5. This Christmas

**Chapter 5 – This Christmas**

**Sorry guys for this really late update and last chapter. When school started, I had to focus on my studies and all and there was so much going on but now after a big project I've just done, I now can go back to writing. Enjoy this comedy pre-sketch of me and Kairi and a musical finale you'll love.**

**LunarWriter:** Finally done writing this final chapter. Time to upload it. (looks at watch) Dang it, I have a job to go to and I have a late night shift.

**Kairi:** (walks in)

**LunarWriter:** Hey Kairi! I have to go to my job right. Can please upload this chapter?

**Kairi:** Sure.

**LunarWriter:** Thanks! (gets up and walks out the door)

**Kairi:** (takes a seat in front of the computer) This shouldn't be hard or long. (clicks 'upload' on screen) It's 5:00 p.m. only.

Time passes by and it's only 10% finish uploading (5:45 p.m.)

**Kairi:** You gotta be kidding me?

Reaches 28% (6:39 p.m.)

**Kairi:** Oh god! Hurry up!

Reaches 50 % (8:42 p.m.)

**Kairi: **It's only a Microsoft Word document! It isn't big!

Reaches 99% (11:50 p.m.)

**Kairi:** Yes! Thank god! Almost done.

Disconnected

**Kairi: **AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (starts banging the computer) WHY?!

**LunarWriter:** (walks in and sweat drops while watching Kairi go mad)

**Genre:**** Romance/Humor**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Hayner/Olette, Tidus/Yuna, Cloud/Aerith and Leon/Rinoa**

**Disclaimer:** **The following characters of "A White Christmas: the Day Before Winter Break" have not been created by me. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the Kingdom Hearts franchise. The plot is fictional and it is mines including the story. Don't attempt to copyright. Also, the following song used in this chapter is All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. She owns the song.**

* * *

**Thursday – December 25, 2008**

Almost a week had passed as Sora and his friends went to school and got snowed the whole day. Troubles were going on the whole ranging from hide and go seek to games that led to confessions and all that other stuff. Now it was Christmas night and everyone was going to Namine's Christmas party. Selphie was plotting her revenge however.

Selphie was in her room all dark with light barely shining through the window. It was already nighttime and she was writing plans in her planner on how to prank Namine. She had an evil smirk on her face smiling but not in a good way. "Yes," she said in an evil voice. "Yes! It will work! Buwahahahah!" She continued her evil laughter till her mom turned on the lights.

"Selphie dear will please keep it down? Plus, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" she asked.

"Right," Selphie answered putting her planner away getting ready for Namine's party.

Namine was carrying some food that followed the whole Christmas placing it on the kitchen counter wearing casual clothes with a Santa hat on. "Cloud!" she called out. "Where the heck are you?! I need some help over here!" Cloud couldn't be found anywhere in the house. Well of course she knew he was in his room getting ready but he was taking too long.

"I'm here," Cloud said coming down the stairs.

"Took you long enough. Now take the cake out before-" The doorbell soon rang. "Damn it! They're here already!" Cloud just stood there listening to her. "What are you doing here?! Get the cake!" Namine was such a control freak right now. She goes to the door taking a small breath and grabbing the door handle and opens it revealing only Hayner and Olette. The she slams the door in front of them. Hayner and Olette had their jaw drop. Namine opens the door again. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that," Namine explained. "Come on in."

"Rude much," Olette said taking off her coat and putting it on the coat rack, as did Hayner.

"So how was your guy's little date?" Namine asked.

"It was great!" Olette was excited. "Hayner and I did all the thing he promised we do. Last night was fun caroling around my neighborhood."

"Together yet?" Namine asked again.

"Sorry Namine. You know the rules," Hayner replied walking off with Olette. "We don't kiss and tell." That last sentence made Namine gasped.

"You what?!" Namine ran towards them. "Tell me!" She stopped running when she heard the doorbell again. "Oh come on!" She walks back to the front opening the door revealing Aerith.

"Hello," Aerith greeted.

"Aerith, thank god you're here. Cloud is so useless right now. Can you please help us?" Namine was depressed.

"Sure," Aerith answered coming in.

Sora and Kairi were at Sora's house wrapping up some presents for their friends as they wait Leon to come back with Rinoa so they all can go to Namine's house. "Leon seems to be taking awhile picking up Rinoa," Sora said making a bow on the present in his hands.

"He just left like ten minutes ago and it's another ten minute drive to her house from here," Kairi replied.

"Then we'll have to wait another ten minutes." Sora gets up going into the kitchen grabbing something out of the fridge. Kairi got up heading to the counter.

"We're going to a party with lots of food and you want to spoil yourself with cookies?" Kairi asked as Sora revealed himself from behind the fridge door with a half eaten cookie in his mouth.

"Noooooo." Sora just ate the whole thing. Kairi just giggled and walked over to him.

"Man are you such a sugar freak."

"You know how I am." Sora then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then notices he left a small chocolate mark on her lips but never said anything because she never to notice anything. "Should I tell her," he thought. "Nah, I'll let somebody else notice it and laugh."

Tidus was in his car driving his car going to pick up Yuna. After the whole snowed in thing, the two became a couple from a game of truth or dare. It seemed very cliché to happen in movies but at least there together. He stops in front of his house getting out and walking up her doorstep pressing the doorbell waiting for answer. Yuna answers the door. "Hello," Tidus greeted giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hello yourself," Yuna replied. She turns around sticking her head in the house telling her parents she was going already and closed the door behind her. "Now lets go and boy is it cold. Lucky all of us are wearing the natural winter wear." The two walk to Tidus's car.

"Next time we should go to Destiny Islands for winter break. It never snows over there and the beaches are best at that time of the season," Tidus suggested as the two get into the car.

"Yep, we should go there next time instead of staying here," Yuna said. Then Tidus drove off to Namine's house.

"We're here," Leon calls out entering into his house with Rinoa is his arms. Sora and Kairi get their stuff and presents heading out. As the two head out Leon noticed something on Kairi's lips. He was about to say something but Sora told him don't tell her including Rinoa and they went along with it.

Namine's friends soon started coming in now. The house was filled with Christmas decorations and the food can be smelled in the air and it was so fresh. Presents were being put under the tree and everyone had gather in the living room mainly. Dinner was being served already and it was just the teenagers in the house. Cloud and Namine's parents went out on a date to eat.

"We have the house to ourselves. We have to ourselves," Yuffie sang in excitement.

"Don't get too excited Yuffie. This is our house remember?" Cloud implied.

"Yeah but this so great. What teenager doesn't want their parents at a party?"

"Let's eat!" Namine called out from the kitchen.

"Food!" Yuffie then dashed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"She could do so well in cross country," Aerith pointed out.

"Too bad Yuffie isn't like that," Cloud said. "Come on, lets go already." The two take each other's hands and walk to where the delicious food was.

Christmas music was playing in the house and everyone was enjoying each other's company. All were eating food enjoying it and everyone was all together. But there was one thing everyone could see and that was the chocolate mark on her lips.

"What is everyone staring at," Kairi asked Sora. Sora couldn't hold it any longer. He told her to look into the mirror. She did and checks to see a chocolate mark on her lip. She gasped as she wiped it off and went back to Sora but when she got back, all her friends laughed at her on how she never noticed it.

"I can't believe no one told me!" Kairi complained.

"Well we could've but Sora said not to tell until the time was right," Riku said. Kairi gasped turned her attention to Sora.

"Sora! A word with you!" Kairi was kind of over reacting but Sora didn't what was going to happen. Kairi then brings him upstairs.

"She must be serious," Leon said.

"Nah, Kairi can't be too serious about something small," Namine replied. "Back to the party!" Everybody then just went back to eating their food with classic songs playing in the area.

The party continued but Selphie thought the classics should be done and that the covers by famous artists should be playing now for the real fun to begin. She takes out the CD from the stereo and puts in her CD that she burned playing it. The first song that came was Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree with Hannah Montana singing it. It was nice and upbeat to start with and it got everybody into the groove.

Sora and Kairi come down later from upstairs holding hands. No one knew what happen but they both had a smile on their face, which meant nothing was wrong. That was until Namine pulled her in. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. We just talked on how we should be honest and not make fools of each other," Kairi answered.

"How boring." Namine then just left her.

"It was not that boring!" Kairi yelled out.

"Yeah yeah. Time to go back to the party."

After that, the party started to die out because there wasn't much to do. Each and everyone of them were together with the other and all were in their own world but yet, in the same room. Something needed to be done and fast. Riku didn't have anybody was bother by it. Then he thought of one idea. "Karaoke people!" he yelled. "This party is dying and something needs to be done."

"Like what?" Namine asked

"This." Selphie threw a pie in her face as Namine gasped and her friends laugh afterwards. "I know where Namine has karaoke stuff in this house and has each edition especially the Christmas one." Selphie walks near to the TV going through the cabinets and her eyes were shining with delight. Her friends were around her wondering what she was doing when she bust through them holding an album in the air.

"It's the new Christmas with today's artists. I love you Namine!"

Namine walks out of the kitchen wiping off the pie on her face. "Love? You threw a pie out me."

"Oh you'll get over it. Now lets set this up," Riku said. "Good job Selphie."

"Why thank you Riku," Selphie replied. It took about five minutes to set up the karaoke stuff and Selphie was just happy as ever.

"Lets pick a song! I'll sing White Christmas." And so, everyone started singing with the main of them being duets. Cloud and Aerith sang This Christmas, Cloud and Rinoa did Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town, Yuna and Tidus sang My Only Wish, Roxas and Namine singed I'll Be Home For Christmas, Hayner and Olette sang Last Christmas and ended the show with a kiss proving that the two were together. Riku was by himself singing Christmas Tree and Tifa, Rikku and Paine did Holiday by Hilary Duff.

"What the heck is that doing on the CD? That really isn't a Christmas song," Riku said as he listens to the lyrics.

"At least it has the title Holiday in it and I did like it," Tifa admitted.

"Sora and Kairi, your tur-" Pence then recognized the two weren't even in the room. "Hey, where are those two?" He then glared at Olette. "Where are they?"

"How should I know?" Olette answered.

Sora and Kairi actually snuck out when Selphie started to sing and went to house balcony upstairs. Lucky Namine and Cloud lived on a hill where they had this incredible view of the open forest area near Twilight Town. So the two were lying in a chair with Kairi on his chest as they look into the far distance.

"Its amazing with get to have these moments like these happen to us," Sora said.

"Yeah it is and we've only went out for a week."

"I do hope we get to experience more of it." It was true. Back at the school, they did the same thing watching the dawn break in the morning. The sky was filled with stars all glimmering in the blue-lit sky and the moon shining brightly in the sky that gave the sky its blue color.

"This feels nice," Kairi says looking at Sora.

"It does." They start to get close and kiss when Rikku came in interrupting the moment.

"There you two are. It's about time you guys sing." Rikku picked them up and dragged them all the way to living room. "We've got the perfect song for you guys." Rikku pressed play and All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. **(normal: Sora, italics: Kairi, bold: both. Also, there will the scenes happen at the same time as they sing)**

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is... you."_ Kairi started off the song with a wonderful voice as the beat of the song started to kick in and it was Sora's turn.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace." Sora then grabbed Kairi's arm and twirled her bringing her into his arms. "Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true." The two then got close.

"**All I want for Christmas is you. You baby."** Kairi then let go of Sora's hand and went off walking around as she sang.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas. I don't even wish for snow." _Sora then started to follow around as their friends watch the two sing like it was a musical or something. He then went under the mistletoe.

"I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe."

Kairi grabbed a random paper _"I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick."_ She then threw the paper and it hit Namine in the face.

"I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click." Kairi then started to go to Sora as he was still underneath the mistletoe.

"**'Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight." **Sora then dragged her into a couples dance.** "What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you." **The two then kissed and everyone was enjoying what they were seeing.

"_Ooh baby!"_ Roxas then grabbed the mic from Sora (normal font) and started to sing and went up to Namine.

"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere." Namine got flattered and took Kairi's mic (italics).

"_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air." _**(Same format as Sora and Kairi but different people)**

"**And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing."** Roxas shake some bells to go along and Namine giggled as she got near him.

"_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me?" _Everyone then started to sing even without the mic, as they were loud and enjoying everything and the song.

"**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for." **Cloud and Aerith were dancing including Leon and Rinoa with a smile on their faces.** "I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door." **Roxas and Namine were singing into the mics still.** "Oh I just want you for my own." **Sora and Kairi were still under the mistletoe watching their friends as he hand his arms around her waist singing still.** "More than you could ever know."** Tifa, Rikku, and Paine were singing with drinks in their hands.** "Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is..." **Everyone looked like they were having fun.

Then they shouted the last line.** "You!" **They all sang and cheered in joy that they all sang as each couple kissed each other. Selphie throws another pie in Namine's face and then pushed her down landing on another pie that was somehow on the floor.

"Why Selphie?" Namine asked all covered in pie.

"I've told I was going to get you back and I did. We're even now." Everyone laughed as the music fades out.

And there you have it. The story about a group of friends that got snowed in their very own school and manage to overcome the toughest obstacles of survival, well, not really and more importantly love, seeing how this story mainly focus on the pairings and the humor that was in it. Also the party was a great one with Selphie getting her revenge on Namine along with Hayner and Olette finally getting tired. A Christmas Karaoke Night was what they needed and all have singed a song by the wonderful artist Mariah Carey. Thanks for reading this story.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this story. I know it was supposed to end a lot earlier but at least you guys get to see a nice musical finale with a funny ending. And thank you so much for reviewing this story and for viewing it**

_**Thanks for reading and review for the last time!**_


End file.
